


The One

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Adam is madly in love with his new girlfriend Amelia and is certain she may be the one.  Things take a sudden turn when he runs into her old boyfriend and their blossoming relationship is put to the test when something from her past is revealed.





	1. Daddy's Little Monster

“Fuck I need to get laid so bad!” Adam whined. “I swear my nuts are gonna fucking fall off.”  
Brad rolled his eyes at his friends over dramatic moans about his sex life. He swore, ever since he broke up with Hannah (or was it Jessa?), Adam had become more annoying; not that he wasn’t, to begin with.  
“What about Jessa? Your ex?” he asked as he took a bite of a fry. “Bet she’d be up for a fuck.”  
“No,” Adam said. “Jessa and I are pretty much done.”  
“Hannah?”  
“Hell fucking no! Not Hannah, not Jessa, not ANY of my fucking exes.”  
“Well that leaves out the better part of Brooklyn,” Brad mused.  
Adam shot him a look.  
“Well, face it, dude,” Brad said. “You do have a reputation of sleeping around and leaving the next day. You’re a certified man whore.”  
Adam glared at him and was about to tell his buddy off when suddenly Brad’s attention went to a girl with black hair with red tips wearing a cute red dress with heels walking up to the counter.  
“Amelia?” Brad called out. The girl turned. “Hey, Amelia! Long time no see!”  
“Brad?” the girl (Amelia) said. “Shit, I thought that was you. How you’ve been?”  
“Good. Been keeping busy with work and shit, the usual.”  
Adam pursed his lips together awkwardly as he eyed the girl.  
“Oh, this is Adam Sackler. I know him from a play I did a few months ago. Adam, this is Amelia Dawson. We went to college together.”  
The two shook hands. Amelia raised her eyebrows. “Weren’t you in that play not too long ago at that little theater off Howard Street? Equus wasn’t it?”  
“Uh, yeah I was,” Adam replied. “You actually saw it?”  
Amelia nodded. “You were really good.”  
Adam blushed slightly and smiled. “Thanks.”  
Amelia returned the smile. “It was nice running into you Brad but I got to get back to the office. Um, it was nice meeting you, Adam.” She touched Adam left arm and hurried off. He smiled.  
Brad raised his eyebrows. He knew that look on Adam’s face all too well.

*************  
Adam needed something to take his mind of all the shit that was happening. His audition didn’t go well, at all, he nearly got hit by a taxi, he dropped his coffee, and to top it all off, he had forgotten his jacket. Plus it was starting to rain and of fucking course, he forgot his umbrella.  
He grumbled curses under his breath as he walked into the used bookstore, getting a few odd looks from customers. He quickly darted towards the back and began looking at the shelves. He really didn’t have any certain book in mind just wanted something to read, to get his mind off this shitty day.  
He crouched down to grab a book on the bottom shelf and a familiar woman with black hair with red tips walked by him looking at the other shelf. Adam paused, looking at her.  
“Amelia?” he asked her.  
The women looked at him slightly confused. Her eyes then widened as she recognized him. “Adam, right? Hey, how are you?”  
Adam stood up. “Doing good. Just, ya know, getting some reading material.”  
Amelia smiled. “You look a little wet.”  
Adam grinned, blushing a little. “Yeah, I kinda got caught in the damn rain. Forgot my fucking umbrella. So, you’re getting some books too?”  
“Yeah, just a few,” Amelia replied.  
Adam cranked his neck to look at the titles in her arms.  
“The Handmaid’s Tale, The Uninvited, the Complete Works of H.P. Lovecraft, and How to Be a Woman?” Adam mused out loud.  
Amelia chuckled and adjusted the pile in her arms. “Not exactly intellectual reading, I know. But hey, it gets me through those lonely nights in my apartment by myself. Well, that and horror movies.” She looked at the book in Adam’s hand. “Warm Bodies?”  
“Yeah,” Adam said with an embarrassing chuckle. “I figured the movie wasn’t half bad I might as well give the book a go. Plus, hell, zombies, ya know.”  
Amelia returned the laugh. “I hear you. Nothing like a good zombie book.”  
Adam thought Amelia was definitely pretty. Fuck no, she was drop dead fucking gorgeous. Her face was stunning, with pale skin, cute nose, and sexy lips painted bright red. Her eyes were a bright blue, and framed by black cat’s eye glasses (was she wearing those the first time he saw her?). Her jet black hair had deep red tips and was slightly curled; it was pulled away from her face with a hair clip. She was dressed in simple jeans and a black and white striped shirt that hugged her curves; she wore black Converses and had a black hoodie. She definitely had a style all her own and she fucking rocked it. She didn’t look like most girls in New York. Fuck, thought Adam. She looks amazing.  
“Hey, if you’re not doing anything later, do you wanna, hell I don’t know, get some pizza or some shit?” Adam asked as he ran his fingers through his shoulder-length hair. “I know this place not too far here that’s pretty good.”  
“Sure,” Amelia said with a smile. “Yeah, I’d like that.”  
Adam smiled. “Great”  
Before long they were sitting in a booth in a tiny hole in the wall joint sharing a large sausage and mushroom pizza with extra cheese. They quickly found out they shared much more in common than the same pizza toppings. They both loved zombie movies (Night of the Living Dead easily topping both of their lists), had the same weird slightly deranged sense of humor, both loved abandoned places (Amelia couldn’t believe Adam had never heard of the abandoned subway system right in NYC), and they both loved obscure random things (Adam raved about his favorite store near his apartment that he swore sold witchcraft stuff that none of his friends would go into with him). They also didn’t drink, liked to go jogging, and loved Nathan’s hot dogs (with chili and cheese of course). Adam told her all about his dream to make it big in New York as an actor (a serious one, not some schmuck who did lowbrow stuff). Amelia told him about her love of comics (her favorite writer was Grant Morrison and she LOVED Harley Quinn) and how she was working as a secretary at a travel agency, but only until she got a job at DC comics; she even showed Adam some of her sketches and Adam reassured her she’d be famous in no time (“Fuck, that’s way better than the shit I draw!”).  
Before they knew it, the owner was starting to give them looks (had they really been there for over three and a half hours?) and they left. Neither of them wanted to really go home so they just wandered around Brooklyn, still talking.  
“I still can’t believe you saw that play I did on Howard Street,” Adam commented as they walked. “Shit, I didn’t think anybody went to that. Plus I was fucking horrible in that.”  
“No, you were amazing, really,” Amelia said. “You really brought that guys character to life. That nightmare scene was fucking amazing.”  
Adam blushed with a smile. He was used to girls (and a few guys) gushing over him, telling him how sexy and talented he was but he knew those were just hallow compliments made in hopes he’d be eager to fuck them. Amelia’s compliments were real though. He could tell she was genuine, that she wasn’t just saying things to fuck him. Not that he’d be against the idea.  
Amelia giggled.  
Adam gave her a funny look. “What?”  
“Nothing,” she said. “Just think it’s kind of cute how every time I give you a compliment, you turn about twenty shades of red. Do people never give you compliments?”  
“No,” Adam replied. “Fuck if anything, I get too many of them. Yours are, well different.”  
Amelia raised her eyebrows.  
“Fuck I didn’t mean it like that!” he exclaimed. Shit, not even done with the first date and he was already fucking things up.  
Amelia just smiled. “Adam, relax. I get it.”  
It was Adam’s turn to raise his eyebrows.  
Amelia playfully hit his arm. “Oh shut up, you fucking dweeb!”  
The two of them sat on a bench.  
“What I mean is, well, my last I guess what you call serious relationship was mostly just, well empty. The asshole pretty much just wanted to bone me so he said what he’d thought would make me want to fuck him.” She groaned and shook her head, her curls bouncy on Adam’s shoulder. “Fuck, can’t believe I just told you that.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“First Date 101: never tell the guy about your ex or how he wanted to fuck you. Its right up there with don’t tell a guy you want to have babies really soon and that you’re in a cult.”  
“Wait, you’re in a cult?”  
“Fucking hell!” She rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, yes I’m in a cult. We worship cheese and have orgies while smearing butter on each other.”  
“Cheese is pretty good,” Adam remarked pretending to be deep in thought. “Especially feta.”  
Amelia pinched his side, making him laugh. “You fucking meatball.”  
“Meatball?” Adam repeated. “Eh, not the worst I’ve been called.”  
Amelia groaned. She took his left hand in her right one, her fingers laced through his large ones. She gave it a squeeze and rested her head on his left shoulder. “Oh, Adam Sackler, whatever is a girl like me to do with you?”  
They sat in silence, soon figuring they both needed to get home before more rain came.  
“Here’s my place,” Amelia said as they stopped in front of nondescript apartment building. “I really had a great time today. Thanks for the pizza and stuff.”  
“No problem,” Adam said. God, he so wanted to kiss her but at the same time didn’t want to fuck things up by jumping into things too fast. What was his deal? He never missed a chance to make out with a hot chick (no, Amelia was not just some random chick, she was special) and eventually they’d end up in her or his bed fucking like rabbits well into the night. Then they’d part ways the next morning over coffee and breakfast with promises to see each other again but they never would since that apparently wasn’t his style. He was notorious for his one night stands. But Adam didn’t want that to happen; he wanted to see Amelia again. He wanted to take her to the movies, to all the places Jessa, Hannah and the others didn’t want to go to. He wanted to just walk around or explore some abandoned place with her, just actually just spend time with her. He actually wanted a real fucking relationship with her, not his usual “fuck buddies” type. He really never wanted that with any girl he dated. The fuck was going on with him?  
The stood there for a few awkward minutes. “So, um, there’s this exhibit at a gallery near my work. Some photographer is showing a few of his pieces. Landscape and buildings type stuff. Do you, um, I don’t know, wanna go tomorrow?” Amelia asked him.  
Adam smiled. “Yeah, I love to. I mean, I don’t have anything going on so, so yeah, I’d love to go with you.”  
“Great, I’ll give you my number and you can give me a call or text me or something.”  
She put her number in his cell phone and he put his in hers. Amelia adjusted her tote bag.  
“Thanks again for dinner.” She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on his left cheek. “G’night.” She hurried up the stairs and into the building.  
“Night,” Adam called after her. He grinned as she disappeared behind the building doors, giving him a quick wave as she walked in. “FUCK YEAH!” he exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air and headed home.  
*************  
“You like you’re in a good mood,” Ray commented as him, Adam, and Brad walked towards their favorite record shop. “You get back with Jessa?”  
“No, I did not get back with Jessa,” Adam retorted as they walked inside the shop.  
Brad raised his eyebrow. “Have you finally slept with Amelia then? I thought you’d be all over her after you ran into her at that bookstore, that you two would be fucking like animals.”  
“Amelia?” Ray asked. “You seeing somebody new? A new fuck buddy?”  
“Amelia is not a fuck buddy,” Adam replied as he started to thumb through a crate of records. “And not that it’s any of your business, but no, we have not fucked like animals, as you so eloquently put it.”  
“Damn, this has to be a new record,” Ray mused. “Sackler meets a new girl and three weeks later she still hasn’t romanced her into his bed. You starting to lose your touch?”  
“I’m about to punch you in the face if that’s what you mean,” Adam said as he glared at his friend.  
They weren’t wrong though. Adam and Amelia had been dating for over two weeks now and still hadn’t slept together. Sure they spent time at each other’s places and even made out on a few occasions but it never went beyond that. And Adam was just fine with that. He was actually just fine with it.  
“Yo, Brad!” a voice boomed.  
“Oh, hey Chad,” Brad said. “How’s it going?”  
“Not bad.”  
“Oh, this is Adam and Ray. Guys, this is Chad Paul. We roomed together for a bit.”  
Chad greeted them with handshakes. Ray looked like he recognized him but didn’t say a word.  
“Say, have you heard from Amelia?”  
Adam’s ears perked up.  
“Amelia? No man I haven’t.” Brad said. “Why you ask?”  
“I just tried texting her a few days ago and she never got back to me. Just wanted to talk to her, see how she is, that’s all.”  
“I’m sure Adam can pass a message to her.”   
Chad looked confused. “You know Amelia? Amelia Dawson?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Adam said. “I mean, we’ve gone out a few times. Suppose to have dinner with her later.”  
“Oh, so you’re seeing her?” Chad said, his demeanor suddenly changing. “Well, good luck with that.”  
“The fuck does that mean?” Adam asked giving the other man a confused look.  
“Well, she’s you know, a sort of crazy type of girl,” Chad replied.  
Adam’s gaze darkened. “I’m not too clear what you mean by crazy.”  
“Oh, you know, she tends to exaggerate about what really happens. You know how girls are sometimes.”  
Ray and Brad exchanged looks. They knew Adam had a temper like no other and didn’t need, nor wanted to, break up a fight in the middle of a store.  
“Anyway, I better get going.” Chad turned to Brad. “We’ll have to hit up a Weston’s for a drink sometime.”  
“Yeah,” Brad said with an uneasy smile and Chad walked away.  
“Well that guy was an ass,” Ray commented.  
“What the fuck was he talking about?” Adam asked.  
“About Amelia?” Brad asked. “They had a nasty break up. Something happened. Whatever, just don’t worry about it.”  
Adam couldn’t help but worry.  
*************  
Adam took several deep breaths as he slowly climbed the stairs to Amelia’s third-floor apartment. The conversation with Chad was still fresh on his mind and he was trying to work through what he was told. He soon reached her door and knocked. Amelia soon answered it still wearing her pajamas even though it was well into the afternoon, a fitted blue shirt and matching bottoms. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head.  
“Adam! Hey, I thought you were hanging out with your friends today.”  
Adam shrugged his shoulders. “We got done a little early.”  
Amelia furrowed her eyebrows at his demeanor. “Well, come in. Sorry, the place is a mess. I haven’t gotten around to picking things up.”  
Adam walked into Amelia’s tiny junior apartment, hung his jacket up on the hanging coat rack, and plopped down on her couch, his gazed fixed ahead at the TV; an episode of Doctor Who was on the screen. It wasn’t much bigger than 600 or so square feet but it was roomy enough for her. Amelia’s “weird” style was evident in the various posters of Betty Page and Harley Quinn on the walls amid IKEA furniture made her place seem, well, homey.  
“How has your day been?” Amelia asked as she went into the fridge to get Adam a bottle of water.  
“Fine,” Adam said in a flat tone. “Ran into your ex at the record store.”  
Amelia tensed at hearing that news. “You did?”  
“Chad, think his name was.”  
Amelia set the water bottle down on the counter and rested her hands on the edge. “What did he say? No wait, let me guess. Was it that I’m a lying bitch, a slut who can’t get enough dick, or a psycho that needs to locked up?”   
Adam looked at her in confusion. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of Amelia’s bold reply.  
“Or was it all three?” added Amelia, her fists balling up in a rage Adam had never seen from her. “That seems to be what he told our friends, or rather his friends, when I left him.”  
Adam was getting more confused. “You dumped him?”  
Now it was Amelia’s turn to be confused. “Yes! What did you think happened?”  
“I don’t fucking know! That you cheated on him! That you were married to him! That you’re still married to him! That you guys broke up and still fuck each other behind my back! You really haven’t given me a whole fucking lot to go on!”  
“That I’m fucking him behind your back?!?!?! Jesus fucking Christ! Adam, he raped and tried to fucking kill me!”  
Adam was floored. “He fucking what?”  
Amelia took a deep breath and went into her bedroom. She returned with a folder and tossed it on the coffee table in front of Adam, sitting down in the blue chair next to the couch.  
“Go on and fucking read it,” she said as she started to cry, not looking at Adam. Her arms crossed in front of her. He could tell she was really pissed at him. He knew something wasn’t right.  
Adam opened the folder and picked up the piece of paper on top. It was a police report. He started to read it and felt sick to his stomach. The report detailed how Chad repeatedly raped Amelia. How when she fought him, he punched her, breaking her nose and nearly breaking her cheekbone. Adam could barely get through all five pages.  
“There’s some lovely pictures in there of me as well,” Amelia added in a dead tone.  
Adam saw them. He felt vomit creep up his throat at the one of Amelia’s face. At least he thought it was her; he honestly couldn’t tell considering how bruised and bloody it was.  
Adam was speechless.  
“He was pissed after I “embarrassed” him at a party,” Amelia stated, her tears falling silently down her face. “He couldn’t believe I would dare yell at him for dangling me over a six-story fire escape in front of his friends.”  
“He went to jail though, right?”  
“For two months. The fucking judge said Chad didn’t deserve to have his life fucked up over one stupid argument that just got out of hand. Said I should have just left him the first time he hit me.” She wiped a tear away. “Fuck. I just knew this was fucking going to happen. I knew that this was all going to go to fucking hell.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“This. Us,” Amelia said as the tears start to fall faster. “Every single time I start dating and the guy finds out about Chad or what happened, it’s fucking over. They just ghost me like I’ve got the fucking plague. I’m just the fucking crazy ex who lied about what he did to me cause a guy like Chad would never do something like that. Forget that I had bruises and shit. Fuck, even most of my friends didn’t believe me when they found out. I fucking lost everyone.”  
“Babe,” Adam breathed and went to hug her. Amelia stood up to run and he grabbed onto her elbow. She recoiled at his touch, pulling away from his hand.  
“No,” Held up her hands. “Just please no. Just don’t fucking touch me!” She bolted into her room before Adam could grab her again.  
“Amelia wait!” he yelled after her as he heard her closet door slam.   
Adam let out a string of curses and followed her. He jiggled the closet door but it wouldn’t budge.  
“Amelia?” he called to her as he gently knocked on the door. “Come on kid, let me in.”  
“Go away, Adam!” came her muffled reply.   
“Come on, please?” Adam persisted.  
“Go. The. FUCK. AWAY!”  
Adam grimaced at her words. He knew she was hurting and it was starting to fucking hurt him as well. God, he just wanted to hug her, to make her pain go away.  
He leaned closer to the door. “They’re coming to get you, Barbara,” he said in his best creepy voice.  
“Go fuck yourself, Adam Sackler!”  
Adam rested his forehead against the door with a chuckle. “Ok, I deserved that.”  
Adam turned around and sat at the base of the door, he broad shoulders resting against the door.  
“You know I can sit here all night if I have to,” he casually called out.  
Amelia didn’t reply. All Adam could hear was her sobs. God fucking damnit, he just wanted to hug her, to tell her he wasn’t going anywhere. He knew if he wanted to, he could bust the door down and drag her out but given her state of mind at the moment, he decided against that; it would certainly make things a hell of a lot worse.  
Adam sighed and leaned his head back against the door. “What happened wasn’t your fault, babe. Chad’s a fucking asshole who deserves to have his dick chopped off and fed to rats for what he did to you. And those bastards that left you once they found out? Fuck them too. Fuck everyone who didn’t believe you or hurt you. They deserve to rot in hell.”  
Adam closed his own eyes, his own eyes welling up with tears. “Look, I know I can’t erase what happened to you. Fuck it, I wish I could though. But I fucking promise you one thing: I’m not going anywhere so looks like you’re stuck with me for a while, kid.” He managed a weak smile. “I love you. Fucking hell, I love you! You’re the best thing to happen to me since, fuck if I know when. And I fucking swear I’m going do whatever I can for you. I’m here for the fucking long run, I promise you.”  
The door behind him suddenly opened and Adam fell backwards landing on his back. Amelia was looking down at him with tear-stained eyes.  
“You know the view from here isn’t too bad,” Adam remarked as he looked up at her with a smile.  
Amelia returned his smile. “You are such an idiot, Adam Sackler,” she retorted as she sat back down.  
“But you gotta admit I’m a cute one.”  
She lifted Adam’s head and placed it in her lap, running her fingers through his shoulder-length hair. “Fine, I’ll give you that.”  
The two of them sat in silence for a while, Amelia running her fingers through Adam’s dark hair with her left hand while he held her right.  
Adam reached up and moved a stray piece away from her face. Amelia took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. She then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He melted into it, subconsciously pushing himself up. Amelia cradled his head in her hands, her fingers entangled in his hair. Adam tentatively reached up and cradled her face with his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheek; he started to moan as did she.  
Amelia straddled him and deepened the kiss. She slowly raised herself to meet his kiss, balancing on her knees. Adam felt himself getting turned on; very turned on. He slowly moved his left hand to her lower back and up her shirt, gently massaging her back. Amelia moaned louder.  
Adam pulled away, his breath in short gasps. “Amelia, kid, are you okay to do this?”  
Amelia nodded. “Yes,” she whispered. “I am.”  
Adam picked her up and gently carried her to the bed, laying her down on her back. He gently kissed her on the lips. As much as he wanted to tear off her clothes and just fuck her with raw abandon, he didn’t want to hurt her, especially after what her last ex did to her. No, he was going to make sure he didn’t fuck this up; he was going to make absolutely sure he did it right.  
Amelia reached up and placed her hands on his chest, her touch sending shivers down his spine. He felt her hands slowly travel to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Adam’s right hand traveled to the top of Amelia’s pajamas and slowly pulled them down exposing her pink boy shorts; she pulled her top off, freeing her pert breasts. Adam sucked his breath at the sight and gently cupped her boobs in his hands as her hands went to the waist of his jeans, slightly fumbling with his belt. He felt himself start to get hard, really hard.  
Amelia slid Adam’s jeans off his hips and ran her fingers up his muscular abs. “Fuck,” he breathed, pulling away from the kiss.  
Amelia continued to kiss Adam’s jawline, her hands running through his dark hair. She pressed her pelvis into his. God, she wanted him so bad. She reached up and gently touched him through his underwear with her right hand, her fingertips slowly tracing his length. Adam shuddered and felt himself get harder.  
With shaky hands, Adam slowly touched Amelia’s hips, his fingers grazing along the hem of her underwear. He wanted to rip the fabric away but the worry of making her uncomfortable or hurting her prevented him from going his normal fast pace.  
Amelia slowly reached into his black underwear and ran her fingers along his sex. Adam hitched his breath as the touch sent jolts up his spine; he gripped the sheets. It felt fucking wonderful.  
Amelia giggled at his reaction. She could tell he was eager to fuck her and she was eager to fuck him as well. God, she wanted him so badly. She gently took his right hand and guided it between her thighs. His large fingers gingerly touched her and she let out a tiny moan.  
Adam slowly slipped his fingers past the hem of her boy shorts and the tip of his middle finger touched her nub. She let out a gasp and arched her back.  
“Oh, God yes,” she whimpered as she closed her eyes and gripped the sheets next to her in bliss.  
Adam gingerly touched the spot again; Amelia let out another whimper and arched her back. “Oh fuck!”  
Adam licked his lips and softly pushed his finger against her bud again sending another wave of ecstasy up her body. “Oh fuck me!” she moaned.  
Adam took a deep breath and softly kissed Amelia on the lips, slowly removing her pink underwear. He carefully positioned himself at her entrance. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Yes,” Amelia breathless said.  
“Positive? Cause I can stop if you want.”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake! Adam, I swear, if you don’t hurry up and stick your goddamned dick in me, I’m going to handcuff you to this fucking bed and have my way with you!”  
Adam looked at her in slight confusion. “You really have a pair of handcuffs?”  
“No,” Amelia huffed as she crossed her arms.  
Adam looked at her like he didn’t believe her.  
“Maybe.” Amelia covered her face with her hands. “Ok fine, yes I have a pair!”  
“Do it,” Adam said.  
Amelia uncovered her eyes and looked at him in disbelief. “Are you serious?”  
Adam nodded. He held both his hands up and pouted, flashing his best puppy dog eyes.  
Amelia giggled. She reached into the bottom drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a pair of plastic, fuzzy pink handcuffs. Adam lay down were Amelia was and she straddled his stomach. She attached one cuff to his left wrist, raised it above his head, looping the cuff through the metal headboard and attached the other cuff to his right wrist.  
She moved down, positioning herself with her knees on either side of him so that Adam’s erection was at her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing erection, moaning in pleasure as she settled. She rested her hands on his stomach and ever so slowly raised and lowered her hips, gradually increasing her pace.  
Adam nibbled on his lower lip at the sight of Amelia riding his length, her head thrown back in bliss. He swore it was the most fucking beautiful sight he’d ever seen. He was definitely more the type of guy to take the reins, so to speak, whenever he had sex but holy fucking shit, this was amazing. He could get used to having Amelia ride him cowgirl style real easy.  
“Fuck your cock feels good,” she moaned.  
“You like my cock?” Adam replied with a grin.  
Amelia nodded as she slightly quickened her pace. “Fuck yes,” she moaned. “Do you like my pussy?”   
Adam just nodded as Amelia ran her fingers upwards and rested her hands on Adam’s pecs, nibbling on her bottom lip, her hips never breaking their pace.  
“Oh shit, yes, right there,” she moaned as the tip of Adam’s cock caressed her g-spot. “Fuck, that feels so good.”  
She tossed her head back as she moaned.  
“Are you gonna come for me?” Adam asked her.  
“Yes,” Amelia breathed. “Fuck, I’m gonna come so hard.”  
Adam balled his fists around the plastic cuffs in pure bliss at the way Amelia’s pussy felt around his cock; he soon felt the cheap plastic chain give way, releasing his hands. He placed his hands with the handcuffs still around his wrists on Amelia’s hips as she grinded her hips. “Oh fuck,” Adam groaned feeling himself come close to orgasm.  
“Are you gonna come inside me, baby?” Amelia asked him.  
“You want me to come inside you?” Adam asked.  
Amelia nodded. “It’s ok, I’m on the shot.”  
Adam just nodded.  
Amelia leaned forward and gripped the headboard to get a better leverage, never once breaking her movements. “Oh fuck! I’m gonna, I’m gonna… FUCK!!!!”  
Amelia let out a throaty moan as she came, her canal tightening around Adam’s erection. He soon followed, letting out his own blissful moan as he came and came hard.  
Amelia collapsed on Adam’s chest, trying to catch her breath. She rolled over onto her back. “Holy fucking Goddess, that was amazing!”  
Adam just nodded his agreement his mind still reeling from what very well was the best fuck he’d had in a long time.  
Amelia gently poked Adam’s face. “You still alive?”  
Adam giggled. “Yeah, just, holy fucking shitballs, that was fucking incredible.”  
“Yeah, it was,” Amelia agreed with a content sigh. It had been a while since she had a really good fuck. Her luck on the dating front was pretty much shit since most guys didn’t stay long after they found out about her past. The fact that Adam didn’t bolt once she told him had to mean something, right?  
Adam held up his right hand with the broken handcuff still attached to it and let out a snort.  
Amelia laughed and dangled Adam’s hand by the broken plastic chain. “Least we got one use out of them,” she said as she unhooked them, tossing them to the floor.  
She snuggled against Adam’s broad chest, breathing in his sweat musky scent. Adam rested his cheek against the top of her head, gently stroking her hair. The two of them lay together on the bed, enjoying each other.  
“You hungry?” she asked suddenly. “I could really go for some Chinese food.”  
“That does sound good,” Adam remarked with a smile. How did he ever get so lucky to find such an amazing woman?


	2. Love is a Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Amelia attend a party and run into the last person they want to see.

The party didn’t suck as a bad as Adam had thought it was going to. He had honestly never been one for attending parties considering he didn’t like crowds plus the temptation of alcohol, but Marc, a director he had worked with several times, had insisted he at least show up for a little bit, that it would be good for his career. He reluctantly agreed to go for an hour. Amelia had even offered to go with him, and she hated parties as much as he did.  
The two of them had been dating for a little over two months and things were going amazing. They rarely fought and when they did, they worked it out in no time. Plus the sex was absolutely fucking mind-blowing; Amelia could easily give him a run for his money in terms of banter.  
Adam was talking to some guy when he noticed a familiar face at the bar.  
“Hey is that fuckface?” he whispered to Amelia, who was sitting next to him on the couch.  
Amelia looked over to see Chad, her ex, walking over to where they were. She let out a stream of curses under her breathe.  
“Amelia, hey,” Chad casually said. “Surprised to see you here and with, well, this guy.” He pointed a thumb in Adam’s direction with disdain.  
Adam glared at him.  
“His name’s Adam,” Amelia replied coolly.  
“Andy, right,” Chad responded. “Look, we haven’t talked in a while, so what do you say we blow this place and go get a drink? You know, catch up.”  
“There’s a reason we haven’t talked. Besides, I’m here with my boyfriend, Adam.”  
“Alex, right,” Chad said with indifference. “So anyway, what do you say?”  
“No, thanks,” Amelia said as she looped her right arm through Adam’s muscular left arm, her hand resting on his hand.  
Chad crept closer. “Come on. Besides, I guarantee you’ll have a much better time than with this loser.”  
“Jesus, do you ever shut the fuck up?” Adam barked at Chad. “Amelia told you she doesn’t want to talk so why don’t you fucking leave, you fucking jabroni.”  
“The fuck you call me?” Chad said.  
Adam stood up, puffing his chest out. “You fucking heard me.”  
“Come on Adam, let’s get out of here,” Amelia said as she tried to pull Adam away.  
Chad stepped closer to Adam, his right hand balling up. “You got a problem with me, you fucking tool?”  
Adam chuckled. “Tool? That’s fucking rich coming from you, you shitbag.”  
Chad punched Adam’s jaw hard causing him to fall back onto the couch. Amelia screamed as Chad jumped on him and continued to punch him.  
“Get off him!” she yelled as she tried to pull Chad off Adam only to have Chad’s elbow hit her in the mouth, making her fall backward.  
Adam hit Chad back as hard as he could. He was seeing red; the only thing on his mind was to beat Chad to a bloody pulp for all the things he did to Amelia. He soon felt hands on the back of his shirt pulling him to his feet and away from Chad. Adam lunged at him but hands on his chest, pushing him away made him stop.  
“Jesus, calm down,” Brad’s voice rang in his ear as he dragged him away and down a hall.  
Adam punched the wall as he was guided towards the restroom. Someone shoved him inside the cramped space and he continued to hit the walls in anger, his blood boiling. He about to drive his fist into the mirror when he noticed Amelia stand stoically against the door, her jaw clenched in what could only be read as fear.  
“Oh fuck,” Adam cursed, his rage quickly subsiding. He crumpled to the floor in a mix of exhaustion and anguish.  
Amelia wordlessly ran some paper towels under water and kneeled in front of Adam between his outstretched legs. As she reached out to wipe the blood off his face, Adam gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, resting his right cheek on her shoulder. Amelia paused at his actions but softly smiled, her left hand stroking his head. She rested her cheek on top of his head as Adam began to cry softly.  
“I’m sorry,” he managed to say.  
“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Amelia told him.  
“But I could’ve hurt you.”  
Amelia lifted his face up. “But you didn’t.”  
Adam just bit his lip and rested his forehead against Amelia’s shoulder. Amelia just continued to run her fingers through his hair to comfort him as she rested her cheek on his head.  
“I have to admit, it was kind of satisfying to watch you beat the shit out of Chad, though,” Amelia said with a grin.  
Adam had to smile at that comment. “It did feel good hitting that fucker.”  
Amelia kissed his head. She hugged him closer, her fingers running through his hair. “Come on, we need to get you cleaned up.”  
Adam let Amelia wipe the blood away from his face. Just as Amelia finished cleaning the blood from Adam’s nose, someone knocked on the door. Amelia answered it.  
“How’s he doing?” Brad asked.  
Amelia gave a weary smile. “He’s fine. Little beat up but he’ll be fine. Is fuckhead still out there?”  
“No, he got thrown out. Someone said they saw him leave. You need me to grab you anything?”  
“Some ice might be good and can you get a first aid kit?”  
Brad nodded and left. He returned a short time later with a bag of ice and a first aid kit, handing them to Amelia.  
Adam hissed as Amelia placed the ice pack on his left eye. “Fuck me, that’s cold.”  
Amelia snickered to herself; at least Adam seemed to be getting back to his old self fairly quickly. She proceeded to clean Adam’s hand, wrapping it in a bandage.  
When she was done, Adam wordless started to tend to the cut on Amelia right elbow.   
“Adam, I’m fine,” she insisted.  
Adam just ignored her and continued to clean the cut. She hissed as he applied peroxide on the wound.  
“Shit, sorry,” Adam said as he patted the excess blood off.  
“It’s ok,” Amelia mumbled as she buried her face on Adam’s chest.  
Adam finished cleaning off Amelia’s injury and wrapped the cut in gauze, making sure the wound was completely covered. He pulled her close, resting his right cheek on her head.  
Amelia hugged him back, burying her face in Adam’s massive chest. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” she said and gave Adam a soft kiss on the lips.  
He grinned at her and they headed home, taking the subway back to Amelia’s studio apartment. As they snuggled next to each other in their seats as they rode home, Adam nuzzled her shoulder, his left hand slowly dipping into the front of her jeans.  
Amelia bit her bottom lip as she grinned. She cupped Adam’s face with her left hand and planted a soft kiss on his jawline. “Don’t start anything you can’t finish,” she teasingly warned him as his fingers grazed the front of her panties.  
Adam just chuckled and snaked his fingers deeper into Amelia’s jeans; he continued to nuzzle her shoulder, planting a kiss on the bare skin of her exposed shoulder.  
Amelia let out a tiny moan as she kissed Adam’s jawline again.  
Before long, their stop arrived. Amelia led Adam out of the subway car by the hand and they hurried home to her studio apartment. Adam hugged her from behind as she unlocked her door, nuzzling his face into her mid-length hair; he reached under her cold shoulder top, his fingers grazing the soft skin of her stomach.  
Amelia just smiled, leaning back slightly into Adam’s massive firm chest as she unlocked her door and pulled him inside. She had barely closed and locked the door before Adam had her pinned against the wall, his lips crashing into hers. Amelia moaned as Adam pulled her shirt over her head, his large hands cupping her pert bra-covered breasts, giving them gentle squeezes. She returned the kiss, pulling Adam’s shirt off as well.  
Adam lifted her up and carried her over to the bed in the sleeping alcove, his hands cradling her ass. Amelia wrapped her legs around Adam’s torso, her hands threaded in his shoulder-length dark hair. She continued to deeply kiss him, giving his lower lip a gentle nibble.  
“Ow!” Adam exclaimed.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Amelia said as she hugged Adam. It was definitely going to take some getting used Adam having that cut on his lip.  
“It’s ok,” Adam replied as he rubbed her back in reassurance. He kissed the top of her head.  
Amelia leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Adam laid her onto the bed as he melted into her kiss. He moaned as he crawled over her body, his hands pinning hers on either side of her head. He rubbed his hips into hers, the friction making him very hard. He began to suck and nibble on her neck; there was no doubt, she was going to have one hell of a hickey in the morning.  
Adam removed her bra and took her right nipple in his mouth, gently sucking it; it easily became hard in his mouth. Once the bud was hard, he then kissed a trail of kitten kisses down her chest to the top of her jeans. He undid them and slowly slid them over her hips and to the floor along with her heels. He kissed her skin as he slowly pulled her red panties off, peppering her inner thigh and area around her vagina with soft kisses.  
“Wait, are you sure you should be doing tha – OH FUCK!” Amelia exclaimed as Adam lapped her essence with one fell swoop.  
She arched her back in bliss as he lapped her folds with his tongue, paying extra attention to the nub at the top of her opening. Adam flicked his tongue over the bud making it double its size; Amelia gasped in surprise and pleasure as Adam alternated between kissing and sucking her clit.   
She threaded her fingers through Adam’s shoulder-length raven hair as he vigorously licked and sucked her folds, subconsciously bucking her hips every so often whenever he touched a particularly sensitive spot.  
“Oh fuck,” Amelia moaned. “Oh shit! Oh yes, right there, babe, right there. Oh fuck, your tongue is fucking magical!”  
Adam continued to passionately devour Amelia’s lady bits, making sure to get into every possible nook and cranny of her sex. He slowly inserted a finger and gently moved it in and out of her entrance while he sucked on her bud.  
Amelia moaned as she nibbled on her lower lip, her pussy pulsing in bliss as her orgasm slowly built.  
“Oh fuck,” she moaned as she arched her back. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m…”  
Amelia let out a moan and threw her head back against the pillow as her orgasm hit her. She gripped the sheets next to her as she rode out her climax.  
Adam wiped his mouth and deeply kissed Amelia on the lips, his large hands slowly caressing her body. Amelia melted into her boyfriend’s kiss, her hands running through his dark hair.  
Adam gently rolled her onto her stomach and pulled his jeans off. He straddled her legs, his hands running up her bare legs to her supple ass; he gave her butt a soft squeeze as he ground his growing erection against the lips of her entrance.  
Amelia grasped the sheets as she moaned in bliss and arched her back slightly; she bit her lip as Adam leaned down and kissed her shoulder, gently nibbling on the skin. He kissed a trail down her spine, stopping at her lower back; he cupped her ass, gently kneading it in his large hands.  
Adam pulled her pelvis up slightly and ran his finger along her moist folds. Amelia giggled as she continued to nibble on her lower lip. She pushed back against Adam’s finger slightly, her inner lips giving no resistance as she took in his finger. He grinned and slowly moved his finger in and out of Amelia’s sex.  
“Damn, you’re so needy,” Adam chuckled.  
“I can’t help it,” Amelia replied in a sultry voice. “I need your big cock in me.”  
“Beg,” Adam ordered her with a smirk.  
“Please, put your big, wonderful cock in me. I need it.” Amelia turned to look at him with doe eyes. “Please.”  
Adam took off his underwear and gave his growing erection a few quick strokes. He gently pulled Amelia to her hands and knees, keeping her legs pushed firmly together. He settled behind her and pressed the tip of his hard-on at her entrance, rubbing it up and down a few times. Amelia squirmed as she gripped the sheets in anticipation; she just wanted him to hurry the fuck up.  
Once he was sure, Amelia was as wet as she was going to get, Adam slowly burrowed himself into her. She let out a pleasurable gasp as his huge length filled her. Fuck, it felt so fucking good.  
Adam licked his lips as he let Amelia adjust to him. Once she was, he placed his hands on her hips and began to slowly thrust into her.  
Amelia just moaned as the tip of Adam’s penis hit her g-spot, sending waves of bliss up her spine.   
“Oh yes,” she moaned as Adam quickened his pace. “Oh fuck, right there, right there. Oh shit, your cock feels amazing!”  
“You like my cock?” he asked her.  
Amelia just nodded yes as she arched her back, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as Adam’s dick filled her.  
He sharply smacked her rear with his right hand, causing Amelia to let out a squeal of surprise.  
“Say it,” he ordered her.  
“Yes,” she breathlessly said as Adam continued to pump his hips, his large penis sliding in and out of her moist canal with ease. “I love your cock. It’s so amazing.”  
Adam reached down and cupped her right breast in his hand, gently rubbing the nipple, making it quickly firm up.  
Amelia gasped, her arms starting to go weak from his tender touch. She managed to catch herself and support her weight on her forearms as Adam changed his pace up, going from a steady and fast plunge to a slow one where he’d slowly pull his length out and quickly push it back in her sex.  
“Oh fuck,” she moaned as she continued to grip the sheets, her g-spots throbbing in bliss.  
“You’re such a slut,” Adam purred as he pumped his hips, savoring the feeling of Amelia’s tight sheath enveloping his pulsating erection.  
Amelia just panted in response as she rested her face on the pillows, her mind a blur from the pleasure.  
Adam reached under her stomach and pulled her to her knees, his chest pressing into her back. He palmed her left breast, gently kneading her tender flesh; her nipple rose to attention at his delicate touch. He then reached in between her legs and began to caress her clit, making the tiny bud double in size in no time.  
Amelia just whimpered in pleasure as Adam’s large finger circled her nub. She rested her right hand on his wrist and her left on his forearm as Adam began to suck on her left shoulder, alternating between tenderly suckling and nibbling her soft flesh. She opened her mouth in a silent oh, her breathing coming in short pants.  
“My pretty little slut,” Adam murmured into her shoulder as he feverously rubbed Amelia’s swollen bud. “Are you gonna come for me?”  
“I wanna… I’m gonna…” she mewed, her orgasm so close, it was driving her mad. She gasped as Adam’s finger hurriedly stroked her clit, making it pulse and throb even more.  
Seconds later (though it certainly felt longer) Amelia’s legs twitched as her body erupted in orgasm. She threw her head back against Adam’s shoulder, a whimper escaping her throat as she came hard.  
Adam pumped his hips a few more time, soon squirting warm ribbons of come deep inside Amelia’s pussy with a grunt. He collapsed onto the bed, Amelia falling onto her stomach with him. He caught himself before he landed on her and rolled over onto his back next to her, panting as he came down from his high.  
He idly reached over and stroked Amelia’s arm with his left knuckle, his mind still reeling in bliss. He leaned over to kiss her left shoulder and froze in horror at the sight of blood dripping down her back.  
“Oh fuck,” he exclaimed as he sat up, his mouth open in shock.  
“What?” Amelia asked as she pushed herself onto her elbows, giving Adam a confused look.  
“You… you’re bleeding!”  
“Fuck, my period must have come early,” she groaned.  
“No, on your shoulder! Shit, I must’ve done that when I was sucking there. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!!!!”  
Adam buried his face in his hands, groaning in horror and frustration. He knew he’d really fucked up this time and there was absolutely no going back from this.  
“Adam relax, it’s not that big a deal,” Amelia said.  
Adam looked at her like she’d suddenly grown a second head. “It’s not?”  
Amelia shook her head and examined the bite mark. “I mean, it’s not the worst thing I’ve had happen to me during sex. At least you didn’t punch me like, well, fuckface did.” She looked at Adam with a warm smile. “And truthfully, I kinda liked it.”  
“Wait, you actually liked it?” Adam asked as he turned to look at her in confusion. He was definitely not expecting to hear that.  
Amelia nodded; Adam continued to look at her in confusion. “I didn’t hurt you?”  
“Na-uh,” Amelia replied as she shook her head, her soft locks bouncing off her face. “Besides, I trust you.”  
Adam raised his eyebrow, giving her a funny look; she playfully tickled his stomach. “Really? You actually trust me?” he asked her  
“Really, I do,” Amelia said. “You’re always really gentle, you care about whether or not I’m enjoying things, you’re the first boyfriend I’ve had that will go down on me. Plus you’re the first boyfriend I’ve had an orgasm with during sex.”  
“You’ve really never came during sex before?” Adam asked her.  
Amelia nodded. “You’re the first.”  
“Holy shit,” Adam mused. He had honestly never considered that Amelia (or any of his exes for that matter) had never experienced an orgasm during sex since they started dating; having one seemed almost second nature to him. “And I’m really the first guy to go down on you?  
“Yep,” Amelia replied. “Not that I’m complaining. It feels fucking mind-blowing whenever you eat my pussy.”  
Adam just laughed. “I’m that good, huh?”  
“Oh yes,” she replied in a sultry voice as she leaned closer, giving him a kiss on the lips. “In fact, you’re so good I might just be ready for some more amazing sex.”  
“Are you now?” Adam asked, his eyebrow raised in amusement at Amelia’s flirting. He put his arm around her, his hand rubbing on her lower back close to her ass  
Amelia nodded and kissed him on the lips again. He slowly climbed on top of her, his chest pressed against her breasts as they deeply kissed; her hands threaded in his dark, chin-length hair as his left hand traveled to Amelia’s rear, cupping her supple ass as his right caressed her breast. Adam let out a moan as his member soon rose to attention.  
Amelia moaned as well, the tip of Adam’s erection pressing against her clit. Her tiny nub started to swell as her folds started to get moist again. She subconsciously widened her legs, allowing Adam better access to her lady bits.  
Adam reluctantly broke away and positioned the glans of his erection at her entrance, slowly encircling the orifice, adding his pre-cum to her juices. When her sex was drenched with a mixture of their juices, Adam slowly entered Amelia’s pussy, the warm, slick folds swallowing his erection with ease.  
Amelia let out a gasp as Adam’s hard length filled her, her essence pulsing in pleasure. She nibbled on her lower lips as Adam slowly rocked his hips, each thrust sending a wave of bliss up her spine.  
Adam leaned down and deeply kissed Amelia on the lips, savoring her sweet taste. They tasted better than any drink he’d ever had and he was drunk off her taste. He moved faster.  
Amelia wrapped her arms around Adam’s back, hugging him close to her, never wanting to let him go. She unwillingly pulled away from the kiss, panting as her sex throbbed in pleasure.  
“Fuck, your cunt is so fucking tight,” Adam growled as he pumped his hips.  
“Is it the tightest you’ve ever felt?” Amelia asked him.  
Adam nodded. “The tightest and the sweetest little cunt I’ve ever fucked.”  
He rose to his knees, holding onto her hips while he bucked his hips as fast as he could. He reached in between Amelia’s legs and rubbed her nub.  
She moaned as she threw her head back in ecstasy, the tiny bud quickly doubling in size from Adam’s touch.  
“Oh fuck,” she mewed, her hands gripping the sheets as tight as they could. “Oh shit, that’s it. Don’t stop, don’t stop. Oh, yeah. Come on, fuck me harder.”  
Adam increased his pace, his middle finger stroking her clit as fast as he could.  
“That’s it, that’s it, come inside me, come inside me,” she panted. “Make me come, make me come. I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”   
She let out a silent scream as her body convulsed, her orgasm hitting her hard. She arched her back as her eyes rolled back.  
Adam soon followed, grunting as he squirted his warm cum deep inside Amelia for the second time. He collapsed next to her, his heart beating in his chest. He pulled Amelia close, burying his face in her soft hair; she hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his massive torso. Adam closed his eyes soon falling into a fitful sleep.  
*************  
The buzz of a cellphone woke Adam up. He groaned awake and gently shook Amelia’s shoulder to wake her up.  
“Babe, your phone’s going off.”  
“That’s not my phone,” she sleepily replied and pulled the covers over her head.  
Adam sat up and dug through his pile of clothes on the floor, soon pulling his beat up phone out of his jeans. He pressed the button.  
“Hey man,” he said into the device as he lay back onto the bed.  
“Hey, where are you?” Brad asked.  
“I’m at Amelia’s,” Adam replied.  
Brad sighed in relief on the other end. Adam heard him tell whoever was with him (he assumed it was Ray, Adam’s roommate) that he was at Amelia’s. “I take it you’re not gonna be home anytime soon then?”  
“Fuck I don’t know. I just woke up. Amelia’s still sleeping.”  
Brad chuckled. “Alright then, you two kids have fun.” He hung up.  
Adam looked at his phone in confusion and tossed it on the bedside table. He debated getting up and making breakfast but Amelia rolled over, draping her arm across his chest. Adam just smiled and planted a kiss on top of her head; he hugged her close, content to snuggle with his perfect girlfriend in bed a while longer.


End file.
